


Oversight

by ShyOwl



Series: Oversight [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky regrets nothing, Crack, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Humor, Language, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Steve Rogers, Possessive Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Top Tony Stark, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyOwl/pseuds/ShyOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really wasn’t Steve’s fault that no one knew he was an omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to a large wave of reviewers taking time to point out my mistake in tags I wanted to put in a new note here to fill in some warnings for this particular story. Being an A/B/O-story line and dealing with sexual encounters, this story does have moments that deals with moments of dubious consent. Tony is aggressive with his seduction and Steve is overwhelmed by the Heat. It can be read as something mild to intense oversight on Tony's part on Steve's consent. Please be warned.

-o-

Bucky tilted his head to and fro as he watched over his new family like a hawk. 

Steve was presently reading in the large common room of the Avenger compound. Looking comfortable and relaxed. Natasha was rummaging around the pantry, just in from a three-day mission and was singing some pop-song as she looked for her secret stash of M&Ms before she relaxed for the night. He feared to tell her they weren’t so secret and he’s taken some into his own room to munch on in the middle of the night when he couldn’t sleep.

The others, he could tell, were starting to finish up whatever duties they preformed when on site. Bruce and Tony would soon be up from the underground labs. Clint would be in from the outdoor garden he convinced Tony to put in as Barton doesn’t believe in canned corn, and Sam was finishing up his air-practice.

The only four people of the family he couldn’t sense was Peter (deep in the city miles away), Wanda and Vision (on honeymoon in another continent), and Thor (in like another dimension? World? Spaceship? Bucky still wasn’t sure). Oh and Scott…but Bucky liked to ignore him cause it made the insect-man mope. He also hoped T’Challa choked on his expensive imported wine and piss himself as he died because no one deserved to be so perfect.

It was still something he was growing used to: being aware of his altered highly sensitive body. Most days he found it fascinating. Other days terrifying. Today he was enjoying the fact he could tell where everyone in his pack was. It soothed him and made it easier for him to think and notice other things.

Over the past few months he’d really sat back and studied everyone. He learned their quirks, habits, and weaknesses (apparently once turned assassin creepy stalking just stuck). He wasn’t pack-Alpha, somehow that fell on actual five year old Tony Stark’s shoulders, but he felt it his duty to look after all of them since he could.

Besides, he loved all of them. Even Sam (seat-hogging bastard) and stupid danger-kink moron (for the love of God, stop jumping off things) Steve. Even Tony, whose egotistical Alpha-ways put the whole group to shame.

Still, even with all his adoration and stalking he couldn’t help but miss a few details. His brain was clearer than it had been in over seventy-years but it wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t always tell what he knew, what he remembered, and what was fantasy. So, he’d ask questions at random points just so he could know. Just so he could _protect. ___

__“Still no mate?” He asked, the idea finally popping into his mind. Maybe it was from a TV-show or magazine he’d happened upon. Sex and mating were pretty big topics after all. And once a question was in his head Bucky needed to know._ _

__“Hm?” Steve blinked at his best friend, realizing the question was intended for him. “Nope.”_ _

__“Hmmm,” Bucky stretched against the comfortable couch. His back popped and man did it feel good. “I find that surprising. I thought Stark would’ve mounted you a long time ago.” Bucky noted. He had smelled Tony’s lust for his friend the moment they finally met face to face and it always surprised him that the Alpha hadn’t done a damn thing about it._ _

__Steve blushed and Bucky found himself briefly wishing things were as they once were. Where he had been the intended and they had had their children and nothing had gone to Hell. But the moment passed and Bucky found there was still no regret. It wasn’t meant to be and he was happy in his new situation._ _

__“Honestly…we’ve never really talked about these things. I mean mating and such.” Steve turned off his electric reader, provided by Stark of course, and turned to his friend. “Funny, huh? It’s still a sort of taboo conversation I guess? Or no one is really interested because it’s normal? I had talked to Fury and he filled me in on some things and besides an occasional drunken night where I can’t be included in conversation…” Steve grinned sheepishly._ _

__Once it was out that Steve was, unsurprisingly, a virgin the group thought it best to back off on bragging about their conquests. Though not uncomfortable Steve did appreciate their actions._ _

__“So it’s just been sort of no need to discuss.”_ _

__“I keep telling him he needs to get out and find someone. He’s too pretty to be locked in a cage.” Natasha said as she entered into their small pow-wow, a bag of sweets in her hand, flopping on the couch and toeing off her far too high to be practical heeled boots. “Only lasted a few days then, well, you showed up.” She gave Bucky a look._ _

__“Love you too, She-Satan.”_ _

__“Love your nicknames for me, Russian-Brother.” Natasha looked back at Steve, a smirk on her face. “Now that I am reminded about your…lack of excitement and we finally have no super-evil organization after us, perhaps it’s time to get back to matchmaking.”_ _

__“Stark?” Bucky pushed, giving Steve a look._ _

__“ _Stark?_ ” Natasha’s brow rose. “I mean, if it helps get steam out from between them, cause god knows there is a lot, then yeah sure. But Steve seems like a serious type of guy. He needs something to last.”__

____Steve’s face fell and he slouched over the table. It was something he worried about. Steve was quite insecure about what he was and how he felt like such a Frankenstein with all his unusual parts. Most Alphas wouldn’t be interested. And notorious playboy Anthony Stark who had been seen with the most gorgeous and slender of Omegas? Yeah, it was hard for Steve to picture himself fitting the role._ _ _ _

____“I don’t think Stark would be a bad match.” Bucky said, surprised Natasha would think such a way. Sure the head-honcho was a bit eccentric and wild but he was a great man. And surely someone as observant as Black Widow had seen the lustful (hell, _loving _) eyes Stark constantly threw Steve’s way.___ _ _ _

______But like most within the group, Natasha was notorious for being a bit protective over Steve. Perhaps it was just big sister syndrome._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah,” Bucky nodded liking the idea of his friend with the moron. Tony would need a firm talking to (like if he hurt Steve there would be a metal arm cracking open his ribs) but it would work out well. “Stark isn’t bad at all.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Of course he said this as the rest of the group started to trickle in. It was evening now and they all found themselves enjoying at least an hour together a day. Usually before bed where they could complain to each other about some shit that happened and drink and share snacks. They felt it a nice reminder on what they nearly lost._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not bad at anything.” Tony sang out as he went to the fridge to get himself a soda. He’d probably follow it off by a few cups of coffee so he’d survive yet another night in his lab. “But just for clarification: what?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky opened his mouth to say something more but saw Steve’s desperate eyes and stopped. And, ok, yeah, he’d admit that it would be pretty low of him to bring up the topic. Steve had a massive crush on the Alpha but was far too shy to say anything. That hadn’t changed about his cute blond-friend. Ready to jump in front of bullets giving the villains a one-finger salute (and yes, he did that before and no, Bucky will never let Steve forget the heart-attack it gave him) but when it came to romance? Steve was still that skinny, awkward Omega._ _ _ _ _ _

______“For a spar.” Bucky said with a shrug. “With your suit on, of course. I do need a challenge.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ha. Ha.” Tony looked un-amused. He could dish out sharp-tongue insults but sometimes his Alpha-ways crept in when he was on the receiving end. He needed to puff his chest out and huff. Usually happened when he was about to go into a Rut or when Steve…_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh.” Bucky looked at his friend as it finally clicked why Tony was all grumpy and macho recently. And why he randomly needed to ask Steve about a mate. “You’re only a few days away now?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah,” Steve held up his hand as Tony tossed him a can of Coke and the other for Clint to throw some potato chips. Of course he caught them both without looking at either men. Tony smirked in some pride and Clint just did that weird hip-thrusting dance he liked to do whenever he did something remotely, or not even remotely, cool. “Yeah. Noticed the signs this morning. Been a while since it’s happened. Sharp nose.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky gave Steve a ridiculous flirty grin. “Well, I can’t forget that smell.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shut it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What? So hot.” He waved his metal hand against his face like a fan. “What happened for the first one? Oh yes, hospital trip. You in that paper gown, vomiting everywhere? Sex-ey.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You hit low blows.” Steve muttered as he opened the can and took a chug._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But really, how many have you had? Since we’re already on the topic.” It would be very beneficial for Bucky to know. Steve tended to underestimate the power of a Heat._ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve looked thoughtful. It was a conversation that Bucky hadn’t been involved with since he returned. Steve enjoyed handling Bucky’s random questions as he tried to remember what he did and didn’t know. “Since the serum? I’d say…five? And all rather…meh?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky laughed shook his head. “You’re a beast.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Still with the low blows.” Steve grinned. “Not my fault I’m weird.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Whoa, whoa. Uh,” Tony approached the two and pointed at them. He always liked to intrude when Bucky and Steve got friendly and were able to hold conversations without saying much. Bucky thought it hysterical so he did it whenever he could._ _ _ _ _ _

______Goading other Alphas had to be the best hobby in the world._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What are you talking about? All of us are feeling left-out here.” Primarily Tony who needed to be in the know about everything Steve._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bucky here was talking about Steve and his lack of mate.” Nat filled in. “Guess they’re talking about the Rut?” She frowned too knowing that didn’t fit. On all files Steve was a Beta before the serum. And she knew a few times when Steve was sent out on a “special” mission alone it was to handle something more Biology than any evil forces. Steve was private and shy like that. “That coming up, Cap?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Rut?” Both Bucky and Steve repeated. “Rut?” They asked again as they looked at each other._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why are you asking me, Rogers? I’m still the new guy here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I…uh…” Steve stood up and looked around. “Wait…Rut?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh, yeah, big guy. You know, when it’s all about sex and fighting and aggression and _Mine, Mine, Mine _?” Tony pushed. “We all get them.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________And by all he did mean _all _. Everyone within the Avengers, save for Beta Wanda and whatever Vision was, were Alphas. Alphas to the highest order. The best Alphas that ever did Alpha (and no they didn’t think that cause all Alphas did, they thought it cause it was true).___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Not me?” Steve was starting to look more confused and worried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Not you? Not Alpha America? Guess that’s no surprise. Even you can fight your biology.” Tony huffed, getting sensitive over nothing again. “Ruts make us common Alphas even more common.” His nostrils flared. “It’s so much fun having this beautiful brain reduced to just nothing.” He shuddered dramatically. Though he knew the anger streamed from something else…which was standing in front of him right now looking so tempting and beautiful and so not what he could have._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Heat.” Steve said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tony rubbed his head, unsure what his Steve was getting at. He was sure this topic was making him angry because it was just another reminder of what he desperately, desperately wanted. “Yes, Heat, what the darling Omegas get. We understand that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I get Heats.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You get….what?” Tony and the rest of the team blinked stupidly. “Uh, Cap, as I said…only Omegas get Heats. Alphas get Ruts.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I am an Omega.” Steve said slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Haha, yeah…Steve, no.” Tony cleared his throat. “You’re…what? No, that’s. Wow, you’ve been in the lab snorting fumes? You’re an Alpha.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Omega.” Steve crossed his arms and looked around, waiting for backup but none piped in save for Bucky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Steve is Omega. Pure Omega. Totally and,” Bucky grinned and looked Steve up and down. “Sexily Omega. Have I told you while I miss your little-height that ass is a work of art?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes. Right before I popped your knee out of place.” Steve retorted without missing a beat. “Come on guys…you know right? This is a joke. Right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________By the expressions on everyone’s face, and the very interesting color (Clint’s face was purple because apparently he lived in black and purple), and how they were looking equally as panicked Steve got the answer as no._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Fury…didn’t tell you? I…you haven’t known?” Steve felt like the wind was knocked out of him. “ _You haven’t known? _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bucky, who read the situation as very serious, really couldn’t help but bark out laughter so hard he felt his bladder shudder. “They didn’t know you were an Omega? Oh. God. Best news ever.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Bucky.” Steve warned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You really are a weirdo.” Bucky grinned. “You’ve had a group, not just one, but a whole GROUP of Alphas fooled!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I wasn’t trying to fool anyone.” Steve explained, hoping to provide some comfort and not insult his friends. “Honest. I thought you all knew this whole time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Everything makes sense now! Oh my God!” Bucky continued to laugh. The whole thing was ridiculous. How did an entire pack not realize that one of their own was a coveted Omega? Sure, serum-Steve didn’t look like an Omega and his scent had always been weak but to not have any guess?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And Stark, poor Stark! No wonder he hadn’t mounted the blond. Alpha-Alpha relationships were still a bit of a taboo and rarely lasted due to aggression and a primal need to procreate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bucky almost felt sorry for the man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You’re…you’re an Omega.” Tony’s voice was rough and strained. It looked like he was about to pass out. “That…that can’t be.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s true. I’m an Omega.” Steve winced. “Jesus, I am so sorry. I really thought you all knew. I wasn’t trying to hide it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bruce took a look at his science-bro and winced at something. “Well, uh, wow? I genuinely had no idea.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“An Omega?” Tony whimpered as he moved closer. His pupils were dilated and his hands shaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Steve gulped as something in the air around the genius changed drastically. He felt his stomach quiver but ignored it. He was rather emotional himself. It shouldn’t change anything but he never wanted to appear like he was hiding something from the people he trusted the most. “Yeah. Born that way. Just never presented normally. Too sickly, you know? I had about three Heats my whole twenty-years before the war. Each one took me to the hospital. After the serum I was still Omega but I guess my body was just use to not acting…” He rolled his hands to grasp at a term._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Slutty?” Bucky grinned and caught a pillow thrown at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Right in terms of biology.” Steve glared, “Hate how it sounds but it’s true. I just continued to have very mild Heats on occasion. I had two during the war, the most I’ve had in such a short time and the other three have been here. I just go out on a mission or something to not be a bother.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You’re an Omega.” Tony repeated and good lord his voice had gone quite low._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yes. Uh, this…is this a problem?” Steve looked worried but stubborn. “It best not be. I’ve shown I can do plenty on my own, Omega or not.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well, yeah, you have.” Natasha said as she looked at him. He had to feel some pride since the spy genuinely looked stunned. “But this is not something we expected.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I can tell. Sorry about that.” Steve noticed his friends looked tense and stern. Tony especially who was getting in Steve’s personal space by a whole lot and yeah, their thighs were touching now and what was he _doing?_ Steve gulped and tried to move away naturally, pretending to turn to Bruce who he’d believe to be the most reasonable. “I thought Fury told you. I was made aware that the world thought me as a Beta-Alpha-hybrid but I had assumed he would’ve filled all of you in. Or at least would’ve let me know that none of you knew.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bruce wiped his glasses and shook his head. He needed a drink. “It’s not your fault, Steve. But I am surprised you didn’t think anything was weird in how little we reacted.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Now Tony was getting very, very close to Steve’s bum and Steve could feel the Alpha’s power vibrating. Steve tried hard to ignore it. “I…I mean, I thought something was off. Fury said Omega’s lives are so much better but it’s still very stacked against us. But I just thought none of you cared. We have so many other things to worry about that an Omega on the field is the least concerning thing around.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It’s how it was back in the day.” Bucky explained. “With the war and how many lives Steve saved no one really cared that he could bear pups. All of the Howling Commandos knew but after he cracked the heads of a few Nazis and let them all steal tanks, well, everyone had a stiffy for Steve for reasons other than his scent.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Bucky.” Steve tried to warn again and tried to move as Tony’s hands were now getting close to his hips and whoa, there. This was too weird for the super soldier. “Look, I am sorry to all of you. I had no idea that you all had no idea. But it doesn’t matter.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well,” Sam winced. “It does a little. We’re Alphas and knowing you’re an Omega, even though we haven’t known till now, is already doing things to our brains.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Then your brains better stop it.” Steve warned. “I’m not changing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Not saying you should, man.” Sam comforted. “But we,” he cleared his throat as he gave a pointed look to Tony who was still stalking after the man. “We are. You may have to be patient with us. Some more than others.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You _literally_ just found out!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Biology, dude! We can’t help it.” Sam grinned. “Hey, Omega, what color panties you got on?” Unlike Bucky he didn’t avoid the couch pillow thrown at his head. “Sorry! I couldn’t resist.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Bucky just laughed. Tony snarled. So Bucky laughed some more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Clint circled around him, at a great distance from the genius also circling, cupping his chin in thought. “An Omega. Holy Shit. I mean, that face of your does scream Omega-stereotype but then so does Banner’s so I thought nothing of it. And your lack of sent?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“He still has it. You guys must not be Scenting him properly.” Bucky noted. “It’s light cause of the serum but he’s got it. Still smells good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Tony growled at him and Bucky held his hands up as a peace sign, though the glint in his eyes said otherwise. “I’m an Alpha myself. I can’t help but admit this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“This is a headache.” Steve groaned and sat back down. “It shouldn’t be though. I am going to call Fury and give him an earful.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Wait, none of you _have_ Scented him. Of course.” Bucky smirked and shook his head, ignoring Steve. “I bet it’s making all your instincts itch something fierce to know you’ve had an Omega in your pack this whole time and you’ve never even _Scented_ him to show he is under your protection.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Natasha kicked his thighs. She seemed least concerned about it all. Must be a woman thing. They were always more logical, even as Alphas. At least that’s what his ma always told him. And so far he’s yet to personally meet one that proved the stereotype false._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The rest of the Avengers looked positively green in the face. Tony especially who was now standing behind Steve looking quite domineering. Maybe the genius would be a decent spar even without his suit after all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Seriously, Buck.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Hey, I’m always the odd-man out. This time being the first one in the know feels real good.” He leaned back and cradled his head that smirk still on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Ok, ok. Well, what now? Nothing, right?” Steve looked around, waiting for someone to argue against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Well…” Sam started._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Shut it.” Steve warned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Mouth is shut.” Sam dramatically pretended to zip his lips. It didn’t last long as soon his white teeth were shinning through as he gave Steve the biggest grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Nothing is going to change. Ok?” Steve looked at all his friends, though found he couldn’t hold Tony’s eyes for a second and had to look down. He felt very uncomfortable and it was hard to breathe and now Tony’s fingers were playing with Steve’s nape and it was time to go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I’m going to call Fury.” Steve stood back up quickly and brought out his phone as he left the room. No one called him out on how quick he was moving or how red his face was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Sam and Bucky desperately wanted to though. They gave each other a congratulatory pat on the back for their self-control._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Which Tony had none of because he lasted approximately twenty seconds before he rushed after the captain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Well, looks like finally Steve is going to get laid.” Bucky grinned. “The top of my bucket list is done.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You’re closeness to Steve is so gross.” Natasha noted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Can it, Satan.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains mild to intense dubious content within this chapter due to the dynamics of Heat and the "funkiness" that comes with it. Tony pushes aggressively. But Steve is still in enough mind to say no or yes. He does want the attention, he just wants to make sure what Tony feels is real and not instinct.

-o-

“You didn’t tell them, Fury! I now look like a lying loon here!” Steve grouched into the phone as he paced the hall. His cheeks, neck, and he swore even his shoulders felt red. Of course this all happened at the start of his rare Heat. He hoped being in such an emotional state wouldn’t affect it or his ability to work.

“They all looked stunned. I feel like I made them feel disrespected and we all know how well Alphas handle that.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck. There was a lot of pressure and pain gathering. Migraine approaching. The fact he could still hear Bucky’s maniacal laughter echoing around his skull didn’t help—he was going to MURDER him. He’s America; he can get away with it. He'd, sadly, seen it happen all the time on his soil. Might as well finally take advantage of the corrupt system!

“No, none were aggressive.” Steve responded with a sigh. “None…well…” Instantly Steve’s shameful blush was replaced by one of, well, he didn’t know what. He remembered Tony’s throat producing noises that Steve had never heard an Alpha make before. Tony’s rough, engineering fingers brushing against his skin and hair. How his muscular body moved like a silent predator around Steve’s space, brown eyes glowing and yet darker than Steve’s ever seen them. The scent…oh, god that scent.

“Here!” Steve snapped into attention and cleared his throat. “Sorry, Fury. No, no it’s fine. No one has done anything to me. It’s fine.”

He was just having terrible heart palpitations, breaking into a cold sweat, feeling his pants grow very moist on both ends, had to concentrate hard to stop shaking like a leaf, and he felt very close to making some very NC-17 noises that would consist of a certain someone’s (TONY his traitorous mind wailed to be helpful) name.

Yep. Completely fine.

This had never happened to him during a Heat before. Maybe he was getting sick?

He shook that idea off quickly. Since the serum the most he’s had to deal with were moments where his brain felt like it was going to explode (thank you, EVERYONE) and an occasional runny nose while running in winter. Illness did not rear it’s head in his direction.

Perhaps it was just mental. He was psyching himself out over nothing. The Avengers were his family. They weren’t going to hate him for a misunderstanding. He was still going to be Captain America in their eyes. There was no way he would be removed from the field due to his gender. The pack wasn’t like that.

This thought process did nothing. Everything still felt hot and weird and full of Tony.

Steve blamed Bucky.

“Back on the main topic.” Steve wiped his brow and found it sweaty. “You never told any of them!”

At the end of the hall, slowly approaching, Tony watched the oblivious Omega hungrily.

His Omega. His Steve. His Steve was an Omega. It was the most beautiful equation he’s ever had bounce around his brain. In fact, it was primarily the only thing in his brain.

_Omega. Mine. Mine. Mine. Omega. Steve. Mate. Mine._

His Omega was beautiful as he paced around. His face was lit with powerful emotions with his blue eyes ablaze. Those shoulders and hair looked ready for bruises and kisses. Bucky was certainly right about one thing; Steve’s ass was a masterpiece. Of course Tony had been aware of this from the start. He’s stared at it more than he has looked at Clint.

Tony needed to bury his nose into Steve’s neck and Scent him. To finally smell what was hidden behind the serum, to touch his skin, and finally push his knot in. Tony let out a loud growl at the delicious thought.

“Oh,” Steve stopped short when he finally noticed the Alpha and cleared his throat to give attention back on Fury. Steve locked eyes with Tony for a moment and looked away holding up a finger to wait. “Yes, I get that it was my personal information. I appreciate that. I would’ve appreciated it a whole lot more if I had known they were left out of the loop. I would’ve told them from the start if necessary.”

He sighed and pressed a fist to his forehead. “Yes, it’s all done and out now. Nothing to change it. Doesn’t mean I can’t just whine about it though. Just…just fill me in on what they do and don’t know about myself, ok? No I don’t have any sort of…good lord, you’re as sick as the rest of them.” His right eye was twitching. No wonder Tony did everything he could to annoy the former director. “Yes, thank you. No, wait. I do have another thing. My Heat is starting so I’ll like another solo-mission presented and __hey!”

Tony had pushed himself against the taller man and ripped the phone out of his hand, his eyes flashing. “Steve will not need any mission again ever. He has someone to handle his Heats and no one else can touch him. I better see that on Time Square in five minutes. All over the fucking globe. He’s fucking mine, Fury. And I am going to kill you for not telling me this from the start.” And then threw the phone against the wall.

Steve gaped at the shattered remains. “T-That…That was my phone!”

“I’ll get you another one. A better one. Loads of upgrades with a far superior tracking device installed.”

Steve groaned. “Tony. No. I don’t need a tracking device. And I better not lose all my work on Candy Crush.”

Tony’s brow tilted.

“Don’t look at me like that. You’re the one who got me hooked on it.” Steve grumped. 

Tony didn’t bother with an answer as he stared the man down. 

Steve crossed his arms over his chest feeling self conscious and weirded out. Being an Omega had never really caused a reaction before. He found being the center of attention because of it uncomfortable.

The man before him was not saying anything. He was waiting for something and Steve wasn’t sure what.

Perhaps he was a bit more insulted than Steve originally thought about the whole mess.

“This isn’t a big deal, Tony.”

“Yes, it is.” Tony moved in closer and despite Steve being stronger he felt incredibly weak with the stare and scent Tony had. “You’re an Omega. You’ve been out doing dangerous stunts, throwing attitude, and you don’t even have a mate to protect you.”

Steve tried hard not to let his hope flutter out of control. He was close to his Heat and this came as a surprise to the pack-Alpha. It was instinct and nothing more. Tony couldn’t help but be a possessive idiot. It was nothing to fret over. Nothing to hope over.

“I don’t need one to do my job.”

Anger flashed in those brown eyes and Tony’s large hands pressed themselves on Steve’s biceps, pushing him against the wall. “You will have a mate, Steve. You will be protected. You will not hide anything from me again, you understand?”

A “yes, Alpha” was so close to popping out of Steve’s mouth but he swallowed it down. Tony may be lost to his instinct but Steve wasn’t and he wouldn’t. There needed to be a clear head in this mess.

“I can only tell you so many times I didn’t know and I’m sorry.” Steve tried to gently pry Tony off but stopped when the man bared his teeth at him. Tony genuinely looked prepared to fight him on this and Steve would love to avoid that. While he was sure Tony could pose a decent enough threat without his suit, Steve would rather not risk breaking parts of his body.

“I’m waiting for a proper apology and respect, Omega.”

Ok, then. Tony was officially out of his hormonal mind. Steve’s baby blues narrowed and he glared. Pack-Alpha or not he was not going to be treated like he was a villain for something Fury and nature (and Bucky, always blame Bucky) did.

“You’re being ridiculous Tony. Stop it or I’ll have to knock sense back into you.” Which was sounding more and more appealing despite how tight his pants were becoming and how weak his body felt. Was that…oh, yep, something was indeed dripping down his thigh now. Why was Tony fulfilling all his fantasies now? It really was not fair and Steve would not be tempted and take advantage of the poor, lust-stupid Alpha.

 __“I’m being ridiculous?” Tony growled.

“Yes. You’re acting like an Alpha.”

“I AM a fucking Alpha! And you’re an Omega and you don’t know your place.” He pressed his body against Steve’s. Even though Tony was shorter and leaner than Steve was he was not a small, fragile man. “You’ve been walking around here without any proper supervision. Giving orders to Alphas. Picking fights with them. You haven’t been Scented, marked, or mounted. Fuck, Rogers, what would you have done if you had gone into Heat in battle? When captured?”

Oh. Oh, that made sense. This was due to Steve's dangerous career and not about mating.

Steve tried not to feel disappointed about that and shook his head. "Tony, I'd be ok. I get this is a bit unsettling, but my gender has nothing to do with my fighting abilities, ok? I would’ve handled it. My Heats are mild.”

“Like any functioning Alpha would care.” Tony snarled. “The moment your scent changed someone would’ve jumped you. Fuck, you’ve gone on solo missions in your condition?”

Steve rolled his eyes. This was the last thing he wanted to hear. Who was Tony trying to kid with all of this sexist crap? Steve knew that wasn't how the man typically thought. “It’s not a condition. It’s not a weakness. It’s just a little wetness and some sensitivity. Nothing else.”

“It. Doesn’t. MATTER.” Tony snarled. “Alphas want and take. You’ve managed to hide your Heat and scent from us but someone was bound to find out. And once word got out that Captain America is not only an unbound Omega but a virginal one as well you would’ve been the prize of every Alpha, villain or otherwise, in the world.”

“I can handle them.”

“No you can’t. You’re an Omega.”

“I’m Captain America! Not something made of glass.” He threw his hands up in the air. “Just stop. I never thought you would be like this. You’re acting like you’ve forgotten all I’ve done and all I can do.”

"I haven't." Tony said, his voice soft now. It took Steve by surprise. "I haven't forgotten at all. How amazing and strong and perfect you are. How everything you do drives me mad and I have never fathomed the idea of you being mine outside of my fantasies."

What?

"Let me confirm this. Oh, please let it be true." Tony grunted and gently pushed Steve's hands to the side of his head, pinning him.

Steve wanted to ask what Tony meant about fantasies, tried to keep his traitorous, hopeful heart from jumping to conclusions, but all words were suckered-punched out of him as Tony began to nuzzle into his neck. He took a large whiff and let out a sound that was pure sin and instantly Steve began to tremble.

“Fuck.” Tony gasped as the scent of Omega, Heat, and pure Steve filled his senses. Instantly he was harder than he’d ever been in his life and his eyes rolled back. It was delicious smelling. How had he missed it for so long? Why did he never make an attempt to be greedy and get one measly inhale when they first met?

“Oh fuck. You are an Omega. Oh, __oh yes.” Tony panted as he nuzzled himself into Steve’s neck, giving the sensitive area light but very appreciated attention. His teeth ached to penetrate the skin. He wanted to bite down and pin the stubborn blond in place. “Mine. Mine.”

“Oh God, Tony.” Steve whimpered as the sinful mouth began to suck on his neck, right at the spot where the bound-mark would be given. “Tony.”

Steve let out a painfully high whine when Tony began to thrust and grind against him and it was all Steve could do to not pass out. It didn’t stop him from babbling like an idiot which primarily consisted of; “Tony, Tony, Tony. Alpha, Tony. Oh. Oh.”

“God, how many babies can I put in you?” The genius purred as he gave a rather harsh thrust against Steve’s groin. 

“Tony!” Steve blushed, snapping out of the stupor, and pulled away. What were they doing? Tony wasn’t in his right mind. This would be wrong. It felt so, so right and he needed something to stop the wetness starting to pour out of him and…no. He wouldn’t make Tony the answer. He was Captain America and he can resolve any problem himself. He's done so all his life. He wasn't an Omega a pack-Alpha like Tony would want anyway. It was just emotions. “Stop that…that...whatever that is. I’m an Omega but still just Steve. This shouldn’t make you see me any different.”

“It does and it doesn’t.” Tony moaned as he kneeled before the blond, his hands firmly on his hips as he buried his nose into Steve’s stomach, purring. “I know you are still my prideful, obnoxious Steve. Oh, you smell so good and wet.”

“I…I don’t.” Steve licked his lips. It felt very hot and uncomfortable and his pants were officially no longer fitting. What they had just done…Tony was still far too close. God, this was everything Steve had wanted. “Tony are you...are you really sure about this? I mean, I didn't think...me of all people for you? And your hands are a litTLE LOW.” He couldn’t help but squeak when all of Tony’s palms grabbed each side of his ass. “TONY.”

“I’ve wanted you for so long.” Tony pushed up Steve’s shirt with his nose to have better access to the muscled stomach and began to nuzzle and kiss the skin. “So very long. But I am an Alpha and I’m expected to take the best Omega. I couldn’t have an Alpha for a mate. But God, that didn’t stop me from wanting you. Fuck, you’re soaked now. My hands are wet because of you. I want to eat you out.”

Steve went silent and looked down at the man, stunned.

“And now I find out all that torture was for nothing. I could’ve had you from the start. Probably had at least two babes now. Mhm, still gushing. You’re ruining your pants, love. And I don’t have it because no one thought to tell me my Steve is actually an Omega. God, you smell divine.” He bit the stomach hard. 

“Ow!” Steve growled and tried to pull back. Sexy words and attention or not that really did hurt.

“You should’ve told me.”

“I. Didn’t. Know!” Steve tried to pull the man up to his feet. He needed to speak with hyper, genius Tony Stark not this bone-melting Alpha. 

“You never thought it weird or wrong we never Scented you?”

“No! No, just,” His fingers reached down to pet Tony’s dark hair. Clearly fighting him wasn’t making any progress. Maybe he could manage to get him to calm down and see reason again. And his hair felt so soft. “Bucky was the only one who ever Scented me. And I was never Scented properly after the serum.”

Tony growled and held on to his waist tighter.

“I was a soldier. My choice, by the way. Remember that? If I couldn’t handle it then I was going to lose that position. Many in the army felt like I shouldn’t be treated like an Omega so I just wasn’t. Not like I really was before. Again, Heats weren’t kind to me and so that wasn’t attractive.” Steve groaned and ran a hand through his own hair. Yep, his head was about to explode from stress. “Omega-coddling was just something I was never introduced to. And I did very fine without it.”

“And now you’re going to do better with it.” Tony’s hands pulled Steve’s cheeks apart and groaned when more of his fluid poured out. The hall was now reeking of Steve’s scent. “You’ll be put in your place, sweetie, and I’ll make sure you enjoy it. You’ll be taken care of.”

“Good god, Tony. I don’t need it. No one needs to or should go out of their way for me. Nothing about the pack needs to change. And everyone is going to follow your lead on some level so I need you to clear your head and not let this get out of control.”

“You’re the only Omega we have. We won’t lose you. I won’t lose you.” Now his mouth was trailing a bit lower and oh that was nice...

“Tony, focus!”

“I am focusing.” He nibbled at Steve’s pant hem. “Focusing on something very important. Wonder how good you taste.”

“No,” Steve gritted his teeth. His body was burning and it felt like there was something pressing on his lungs. “No, you’re not. You’re avoiding the topic.”

“Mhmm, and what topic was that?” Tony murmured as his hands started to massage Steve’s cheeks again.

Steve felt his legs nearly collapse on themselves. He’d never felt this before. He had never had Alpha attention, especially so close to his Heat, and it was…it was something. Amazing and powerful and wow.

“You said…uh, T-Tony, you said you wanted me? Even as an Alpha?”

“Damn, it’s so cute how stupidly oblivious you are.”

Steve yanked his hair hard.

Tony yelped, “I may have deserved that.”

“Yes you did.” Steve panted trying to get his head cleared. “We need to talk. You,” he licked his lips. “You’ve wanted to mate with me?”

“Lust fogging up your brain there, sweetums? Yes. I’ve wanted to since I first met you.” He began to play with the tie on Steve’s sweatpants. Not too subtly trying to pull them down. “It pissed me off. You were so perfect. Why did you have to be an Alpha was all I asked every time we came in contact. I tried to push you around, see if I could make you an Omega of sorts. I got my way all the time so surely I could turn an Alpha I wanted into an Omega.” He had the tie of the pants in his teeth and he slowly pulled it apart. “But you smart-mouthed me every chance you got. You pushed me right back. It was so fucking hot.”

Steve whimpered. “I--” He yelped when Tony bit him again but not as hard.

“Hush, Omega. Alpha is talking.”

Good god, that shouldn’t be hot. Why was that hot? 

Steve bit his lip tried to keep his pants up. He felt like he was losing a battle he really didn't want to fight against in the first place.

“Good boy.” The Alpha kissed the exposed skin, right on Steve’s hip. “You never understood the flirting, hmm? Strange, since you flirted back constantly. Fucking tease. Guess some of this is my doing. I’m the smartest thing around and I just didn’t bother to notice. Were you showing me signs all along? I bet you were. You knew I was going to be the best mate for you but you didn’t know how to say it.” He kissed the hip again. “Apologies, baby.”

 _“Tony.”_

“Hmm, I rather like my name said like that. So I’ll forgive you for not keeping your mouth shut.” Tony went back to kissing Steve’s stomach and hips, his hands massaging his backside. “An Omega. All along. Everyone tells me to be patient, to behave, to try and be mildly normal for presentation sake. I did that with you and look at what happened. I missed fucking babies into you for years now. Lesson learned. Just be my fabulous self and I’ll win.”

Steve’s head fell back against the wall. The man was barely doing anything to him and he felt like his head was lost in heaven. Was this what when someone else had power? To know there was someone else holding him up and he didn't have to worry so much? Steve didn't want to fall in love with this sensation nor did he want to fall harder for Tony...unless all of it was true which could make a soldier weep.

“Tony!” Steve continued to whine. He was burning up. This had never happened before. What was going on? Tony would know. Tony knew everything. He was so good and wonderful and smart. He would help. He wanted only Tony's help. “Tonyyy.”

“Yeah, I really like that sound.” Tony slurred. “Let’s see if I can get some more of that out of you, hmm? Want to do that? Want to please your Alpha?” He gave Steve’s ass another squeeze and it was all over for the blond.

Steve’s vision whited out and he cried out Tony’s name. His voice cracked and he whined and shuddered. His knees gave way and Tony had to help him remain standing.

“You just came.” Tony looked at the wet spot on Steve’s pants then up to the man who was whimpering and flushed. “That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. I just massaged your ass and spoke Alpha and you came. Oh God, I gotta get you in bed. Now.”

“T-Tony,” Steve couldn’t see straight.

“Oh you poor thing.” Tony stood back up and nipped at Steve’s lips. “I’m going to _destroy_ you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Steve appears to be a bit out of it and Tony is relishing in the fact. He also still comes off as a bit aggressive and dominate.

-o-

"Yes, yes, yes. Alpha, oh god Tony, more." and "That's it my sweet Omega, my beautiful Steve. I got you. I got you." Echoed around in Steve's head as he tried to get his apparently glued eyes open.

Steve felt, well he wasn't quite sure what, but it was heavenly and left his mind feeling floaty. It was like all the strength in his body was gone and somehow it was a good thing. Like all the weight he constantly held up was no longer weighing on his shoulders. He felt like goo and he never wanted to move from bed and its fantastic scent ever again.

Such a funny, full, and enjoyable feeling. He really could just drift back off to sleep with ease.

The warmth pressed against his back seemed to have other ideas as Tony began to sniff and lick at Steve’s nape, slowly urging him awake.

“Good morning, my darling.” Tony purred as he began to nuzzle against Steve’s shoulder. “How is my precious Omega feeling?”

“Urgk?” Steve could only manage. He couldn’t pick up his head or any other appendage.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Tony threw one of his muscular and very naked legs over Steve’s hips. “You’re still pretty blissed out. Good. Nothing better for an Alpha to hear than his Omega is brain-dead after some good loving.”

“Mreh.” He groaned, trying to get his tongue to work. He couldn’t remember the last time he properly used his words. He vaguely remembered using his mouth for other things. Very wonderful other things. 

“Ok, that’s far too cute.” Tony leaned over and kissed his shoulder, starting to trail his lips up to the mark.

“Tony,” Steve rasped, his throat far too overworked. It felt like it must’ve taken him another ten minutes to get everything back in focus. “G-Good morning.”

“Mhmm, there you are Steve. How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

Steve groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “I…I don’t know. What happened?” He blinked and looked back at Tony.

“Still a bit sluggish I see. Well if you need a reminder,” He began to grind himself against Steve’s backside, his heavy cock starting to swell again. “I am more than willing to help you out in that department.”

“Oh.” Steve blinked then his cheeks and shoulders began to flush. Memories flooded back into his brain and it gave his body and electric shock. “Ooh.”

“Remember now?”

“M-Maybe.”

Tony’s grin was bright and hungry. “I am still very, very happy to help you out if needed.”

“N-No." He laughed shyly. "No need.” Steve made a move, wanting to hide only for his body to give out on him. There was so much to him that was sore. He didn’t even know some of these things could get sore. “Oh…ow.” He flopped back down. 

“Yeah, probably not a good idea to move just yet. It can take a few hours out of a Heat for an Omega to get proper feeling again. This is usually the time for aftercare.” Tony yawned and nuzzled back into the mark. “Lots of massages, sleep, and lazy orgasms. Oh and baths. Gotta get your muscles relaxed.”

“Uhm, did you--” Steve reached up to his neck and felt the mark.

“Oh yes. Many times. Your neck is going to feel very tender along with your glorious ass.” He pinched it for emphasis. “But I’ll take care of it, darling. I’ll show you I’m a good Alpha and you won’t ever have a thing to worry about.” He started to suck on the mark again, his mouth rejoicing at the flavor and at the fact it was finally there. Steve was finally his. All his.

Steve didn’t know what to say about that but he couldn’t help but smile slightly. He was worried if he moved too soon the dream would break apart.

“Tony, we…in…” It was still hard to form coherent sentences.

“In my room. Well, our room now.” He continued to snuggle. 

“Work?” Steve knew he had a few things he needed to do. Didn’t he have a mission? Yeah, he asked Fury for one. And he and Bucky were going to spar. Wasn’t there paperwork? No, that was Tony’s.

“No work. I want more sleep and more play and more cuddling. I like this cuddling bit. Usually don’t. Love it with you, mate. My Omega.”

“Alpha.” Steve sighed, losing focus again. “Wait…work…right.”

“Hmm?” Tony continued to suck on the mark, making it nice and tender.

“T-Tony s-stop. We gotta…ugh,” he rubbed his head. “What time is it?”

“Hmm,” He continued to hum to himself. “FRIDAY, time.”

“It is 7:26 pm on the twenty-third of October, sir. You and Mr. Rogers have been locked in your room for nearly three days.”

“Ah, whoops.” Tony kissed Steve’s jawline now. He didn’t sound apologetic. “My poor baby Omega must be famished. Order three of his favorite from Julio’s. Two desserts too. Something easy to smear on and eat off skin.” He licked Steve’s bristling jaw before his mouth and teeth found his ear and began to nibble and pull.

“Alphaaa,” Steve whined out again.

“You look positively sexed-up.” Tony began to massage Steve’s scalp earning a brittle moan. “I wanna keep you like this.”

“G-Gotta work.” Steve tried again.

“I’m a billionaire, darling. I could run the Avengers from a business point of view and you can just stay here in bed, constantly filled with something of me; cock, come, and-or children.”

“Tony.” Steve groaned. It was both sexy and made him want to break Tony’s finger joints. Tony probably knew this and did it on purpose because he’s an ass. This man was going to drive him mad (like normal). “No.”

“You’re no fun.” Tony pouted but started kissing him again. “FRIDAY, draw a bath for us. I think my mate needs a little special attention. Maybe make it scented. Oh, what about champagne, darling? Would you like some until the food arrives?”

Steve blinked a bit and blushed. He’d never been spoiled before and this sounded like ultimate spoiling. It made his heart lurch and twist. “I-I…yes?”

“Maybe next week,” Tony pulled Steve up and manhandled him to the bathroom that was already steaming and smelled of soap and bubbles. “We’ll go somewhere to make it more romantic. We’ll have a proper honeymoon. Maybe Paris? Greece? Venice? How about a romantic tour around Europe?”

Steve laughed, holding on to Tony for support (goodness, his legs felt like noodles). “We don’t need to do anything.”

“We’re going to do something.” He huffed as he dipped a washcloth into the hot water filling the tub and began to gently dab Steve’s face. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to spoil you rotten? Use my money for something useful? Like deck you out in something that looks rich, not Salvation Army, and then promptly tear it off so I can buy you another one. Best use for money. Ever.”

“What about, I don’t know, bettering the world?” Steve tried to keep his smile in check but found it impossible.

“Psh, putting you in a silken suit would always benefit the world. I truly believe world peace shall be obtained once eyes behold the beauty of your ass cupped Gucci or Bespoke. So, over the top honeymoon will happen. No arguments with that. Now, time to get my Omega cleaned up.”

Steve was sure he was grinning now and he wasn’t sure he knew why. His head was swimming with all sorts of happy emotions. His mind felt a bit cloudy, like he was floating but he didn’t believe it had all to do with his Heat. This was a feeling he’d been through a few times when he and the genius had shared quiet, intimate moments when they were just friends but Steve had prayed for something more. Ok, he still was dealing with the aftermath of his Heat but there was no way he was going to complain.

He had the attention of Tony Stark, the Alpha he’s adored for years, all on him. Tony was talking about a honeymoon. Steve was carrying his mark. They were still snipping and teasing each other. They were together and that was the most important thing Steve could think of.

“Here we go. Let’s get rid of that axe-man scruff.” Tony hummed as he rubbed the shaving cream over Steve’s face. “You’re sexy looking with it but I want your face smooth.”

“And you’re gonna get what you want.”

Tony grinned as he started to gently shave around Steve’s cheeks and jaw. “Yep. You’re getting the picture now. Best not to ever argue with anything I say for the rest of forever.”

Steve gave him a look but kept still so Tony didn’t knick him. 

“A man can try.” Tony went back to humming lowly and Steve closed his eyes. He had such a wonderful voice. He wondered if his mate could sing for him one day. 

Once Steve’s face was clean Tony checked the water and found it perfect and brought his mate in. Steve didn’t bother to hold back the moan escaping his mouth once he was submerged. It was perfect. Instantly his sore, tender muscles were relaxed and happy.

“Fuck, that noise was like an orgasm to my ears.” Tony purred as he got in the massive tub as well and pulled Steve on his lap. “Ah, this is heaven.”

“Mhm.” Steve closed his eyes and pressed his head against Tony’s shoulder, yawning. He got the feeling besides food he hadn’t received much sleep the past few days either.

“So,” Tony began as he had he champagne delivered to the side. He tilted Steve’s head back tenderly to give him a sip before drinking some of his own. “How much are you loving Omega-coddling? The one you fought against?”

“Shut up.” Steve whimpered.

“Now, don’t get snappy.” Tony took another sip before placing the chute up and then began to scrub Steve’s back and shoulders. “How can someone who apparently can grow a beard in three days have no hair most everywhere else?”

“I’m blond.” Steve sighed, feeling very relaxed and loving the attention despite really wanting to fight it. “I have plenty of hair, just very light.”

“Uh, no sweetheart.” Tony rubbed his hands over Steve’s chest. “This isn’t hairy. This is butt smooth. Now mine is the prime example. Manly hair covering a manly chest.”

Steve had to laugh. It was hard to deny he enjoyed Tony’s chest. He had liked nuzzling against it and the beautiful Arc the previous few days. And good lord, what was happening to him?

He was Steve Rogers: failed Omega and martyr soldier. He had accepted a long time ago he couldn’t have a normal, domestic life. He’d suffered through many nights telling himself to not look for it because it was impossible. He was fine with it.

How did it happen? What did one do with happiness like this?

“Now don’t tense up sweet-cheeks.” Tony poured shampoo on Steve’s golden locks and began to massage it into his scalps. He made sure to drag his nails over the skin and pull the hair a bit. He learned during their three-day sex extravaganza that Steve had a thing for hair pulling and would become a wanton moaning mess when done just right.

“Oh gooood,” Steve gasped his back arching and insecure thoughts melting away.

Yeah, just like that.

“Mmm, FRIDAY, approximate time for food?”

“Another twenty minutes, sir.”

“Plenty of time.” Tony grinned. “Ok, my former virgin. Time to pop your bathtub-cherry.”

-o-

Steve was smothering himself with a pillow. 

For the first time in a few days his brain felt clear and relatively sharp. He almost felt back to normal. And now he could officially remember every single round he and Tony had shared over the past few days and it was making him real hot, hard, and bothered and damn it this serum (and Tony, can’t forget Tony) was killing him.

He could hear Tony in the bathroom getting ready for the day and took that as a sign that there would be no more rounds for a little while.

Steve was relieved. He genuinely believed he would not survive without food and a nap. 

“Ugh,” he sluggishly rolled out of bed and went to get ready. He decided he would take a shower after he consumed three bowls of Lucky Charms and possibly a few eggs. Steve went to pull one of his shirts and fresh jeans Tony brought in from his room but stopped at the sight of the mirror.

“Oh…” Steve blinked at the sight of himself. He was covered in bruises, bite-marks, and scratches. Most all would probably be non-existent by the end of the day, except for the now permanent bond-mark, but it still sucker-punched the man.

He’d just shared a Heat with Tony.

He was mated with Tony.

He wasn’t a failed Omega. 

It was an overwhelming thought and all of a sudden he needed out of the room that smelled of them or else he may very well cry.

“I-I’m going to go to the kitchen.” He called out, figuring it was nice to let the man he just slept with know his location. This wasn’t a one-night stand, obviously, but he still didn’t want his mate to come back into the room and find Steve missing. It felt quite rude.

“I’ll meet you out there, honey.” Tony called back over the sink gushing water. Possibly working on the piece of art he called a goatee.

Steve didn’t wait for any other words and quickly left the room. He was stunned to realize he was limping, something he only did after an intense spar with Bucky or an actual battle.

How on earth was he supposed to survive this man?

How the hell was he supposed to survive the onslaught of teasing he was for sure about to get?

Maybe hiding in his own room was the best plan…but god, he was starving. And Steve’s stomach almost always wins every fight. So he squared his shoulders and tried to walk into the main room/kitchen area with some dignity.

“Well, well, well. Look who dragged his shagged-ass out of bed.” Bucky’s grin was wide and excited from the counter. He was eating a bowl of cereal and was luckily the only one around. “Wow, check out that limp.”

“Shut up.” Steve exhaled in relief when he finally made it to the kitchen counter and sprawled his upper body on it. His kneecaps were shaking now. He had no idea sex caused this much exhaustion. How was he expected to train today? Or any other day of the rest of his life?

“Whoa, you reek of sex and Tony. Ah, let me see.” He didn’t wait for Steve to react and pushed the shirt back to reveal the bite mark. “Whoop, there it is.”

Steve blushed and tried to hide it and smack Bucky’s hand away. “Yes, well…there you go. Just, shoo.”

“Are you gonna yelp if I smack your ass? How bad does it hurt?”

“Really?” Steve was not impressed.

“Just curious. Once upon a time you were a blossoming virgin. Ah, I can remember it like it was just yesterday.” Bucky wiped a tear from his eye. “Now you can barely walk after three whole days of a romping we all could hear.”

Steve groaned. “You all heard?”

“Neither of you were exactly quiet. I actually think at one time Tony decided to have it blasting through the compound. Show off and all of that.” Bucky tilted a brow and grinned. 

Steve paled. "He did not."

"No he did not. But your expression is priceless." Bucky pulled out some orange juice and poured them both a glass. "Sorry, couldn't resist. But don't worry. I think Stark is pretty invested in keeping you to himself for the time being." 

“Oh God.” Steve buried his face into his hands. “What the hell happened?”

“You got outed as an Omega. And then got loads and loads of sex. Apparently your first introduction to a Heat as well. Guess you just needed an Alpha to get your engines roaring, huh?”

“You’re going to regret everything that comes out of your mouth.” Steve chugged down the orange juice. Despite Tony feeding him the night before he had gone a long time without food and his calorie-burning body was desperate. 

“If you can move your pounded ass enough to do so, feel free.”

Steve just flipped him off.

“Hey, I am happy for you.” Bucky’s grin turned soft. “You really deserve something like this. This moron has made you happy for a long time and I know he’ll make you even happier as your mate and husband. Don’t get tense because it’s happiness.” Bucky waved a spoon at the blond in a threatening manor. “I know you’re not used to it and you get a bit awkward but don’t fight it. After all the crap you’ve been through just enjoy someone taking care of you for once.”

“I want to take care of him too.” Steve whispered and gushed into his hands, blushing. “There is so much going through my head.”

“Good lord, what a pre-teen.” Bucky ate a few more bites. 

Steve just flipped him off. Again.

“Well, well. I leave my mate alone for a few moments and he’s already back at your side.” Tony came in, clicking his tongue and glaring at Bucky. “Twelve feet away at all times, Barnes. There is now a bubble surrounding this sweet thing.”

“Tony.”

“Alphas talking, love. Hush.” Steve’s jaw clicked shut before he could think about what he was doing.

Bucky laughed. “Better enjoy that control you have over him. That won’t last long and he’ll be ready to break your spine.”

“Hmph. I don’t want my mate around another Alpha.”

“The whole team is made of Alphas!” Steve placed his head on the counter.

“Omega, hush. Now.” Tony placed a hand on the back of Steve’s neck and gave a squeeze before rubbing the skin and muscles. He smirked when the still sensitive Omega gave a little whine and pressed himself against his side.

“Huh, you got him good.” Bucky whistled. “Still. Enjoy it. It won’t last.”

“No, it won’t. But I’ll have loads of fun fighting for it.” Tony’s chest puffed out. He was oozing sexual and Alpha pride. Bucky wanted to gag. “You behave today, Omega.” Tony gave Steve’s blond hair a kiss before he pulled his jacket around himself.

Both men finally noticed Tony was shaved and dressed in a nice black three piece suit and his favorite dark red-tie. His face smooth from scruff and beard sharp from his morning shave. He smelled clean of his aftershave and toothpaste and yet Steve could still smell sex on him. It made everything inside of him melt and he wanted to present his neck to his Alpha desperately. It really wasn't fair. Tony looked so, so good in those suits.

“You’re going out?” Steve ran a hand through his hair to keep his Omega-side under control. It wasn't working as all he could do was look longingly at the man, probably with hearts in his eyes, and tilting his head to expose his neck. 

“Pre-teen!” Bucky coughed with exuberance.

“Just for a little while, baby.” Tony kissed the top of Steve’s head again, appearing very comfortable with all of it. “I apparently had some meeting yesterday. I would love to keep missing it but it’s supposed to be for world peace or some other crap.”

Both WWII vets gave him a look.

“Yeah, yeah. Peace, democracy, American freedom. For sure going for that and not publicity.” Tony gave Steve another kiss. “I’ll give you a call when I’m on my way back. It’ll give you enough time to prepare yourself. We’re gonna have a few more rounds tonight.”

Steve whimpered and buried his face back into the counter.

“That’s my Omega. Get to practicing on your noises.” Tony gave Steve’s lower back a squeeze and went over to the sliding door, his phone already pulled out and he was typing away. “Love you, sweetie.”

“Love you too Stark.” Bucky waved.

“I hope you die in a fire, Barnes.”

“By the way, you’re both welcome!” Bucky called out as the door closed shut. “Yeah, I’m pretty good.”

“All you did was ask a question, Barnes.” Steve moped and then winced. “Ugh, my everything.”

“Yeah, you’re so welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally joined the A/B/O-bandwagon! Really, there just isn't enough Bottom/Omega-Steve (especially with Tony) out there. I had to contribute to it.


End file.
